


Tomenaide sono Step (A step that won't stop)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: It had started in such a simple way.A coffee, that was all.Hikaru had made coffee for Chinen, at his place, and he had liked that feeling of familiarity he felt when he was with the younger.





	Tomenaide sono Step (A step that won't stop)

It had started in such a simple way.

A coffee, that was all.

Hikaru had made coffee for Chinen, at his place, and he had liked that feeling of familiarity he felt when he was with the younger.

He hadn’t asked himself too many questions about it, he didn’t like having to.

And yet, his feelings had put him in front of that very same fact.

Having him around made him feel good, like it hadn’t happened in a long time. He felt almost... happy, when he was there.

It wasn’t something he had expected.

Yuri’s character was peculiar, and Hikaru had always thought they weren’t a good much, not like that.

But talking to him he had realized he wasn’t anymore that little know-it-all, spoilt brat he had been up to a couple of years before, that he had grown up in many ways, and that being with him wasn’t as weird as it had once been.

But it didn’t change things, not for him.

Chinen was still sixteen, and he was still nineteen.

And it wasn’t all, Hikaru knew it.

He remembered how Yuri used to be. He remembered how young he had looked, how much of a child he had seemed up to just a couple of years before.

He remembered the childish looks, he couldn’t help thinking about it every time he told himself he enjoyed his company, every time he looked at him differently, every time he thought there could be something more between them.

He stopped almost every time, before the train of his thoughts reached recesses of his mind he didn’t want to visit, because he knew exactly what they were hiding.

And yet, perhaps he hadn’t kept him at a distance as he should’ve.

He hadn’t asked him to leave, he hadn’t told him to stop always looking for him, he hadn’t told him that sooner or later he was going to get hurt.

He had let him do as he pleased, because he liked it.

And his first mistake was not understanding how much Yuri liked it as well.

That night he came back from work completely exhausted.

The shootings for the YY Jumping had taken longer than usual, and he couldn’t wait to be back home.

Because he knew what was waiting for him.

He had left Chinen there that afternoon, with the promise of being back soon and having dinner together, and not for a moment he had thought that his being late could’ve caused the younger to get tired and leave.

Yuri didn’t give up, he never did when he wanted something.

But once inside he saw that the lights in the kitchen and living room were off, and arched an eyebrow.

He was about to check his phone, in case he had missed an e-mail telling him he was going to leave, when he noticed that, actually, the lights were on somewhere.

He had a clear feeling as to what was about to happen, and he was a bit scared by it.

He wished he could’ve backed off, getting out and breathe some fresh air, give himself time to think, but he knew it wasn’t going to drive the problem away.

He dragged himself toward the bedroom, opening the door and taking just one step in, before freezing.

He had imagined Yuri before.

He had imagined him in contexts that made him feel ashamed of himself, but still he had.

But nothing that had gone through his mind could ever match the view in front of his eyes.

Chinen was lying on his bed, with no clothes on.

He had one hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it lazily, more to give Hikaru something to see than for a real need, the elder thought.

His other hand was lower, busy moving a dildo in and out of himself, at the same mild pace, disappearing inside his body and then reappearing, at an unbearable rhythm, in a movement that Hikaru couldn’t help but fixate on, before recovering.

The younger didn’t seem bothered by his presence; on the contrary, he had raised his eyes on him, smiling, and moaning theatrically, in a show that was all for Hikaru’s ears, just like everything was.

Yaotome had to swallow two or three times in a row before being actually able to react.

He got close to the bed slowly, as if he was afraid, staring at him.

“Chii... what are you doing?” he whispered.

The smile on the other’s face grew. He kept moving his hands on himself, never tearing his eyes off of Hikaru’s.

“What, Hikka? I thought you were going to be tired from work, and that you would’ve enjoyed to relax a little.” he replied, shrugging.

Hikaru stayed still next to the bed, leaving him room to move.

Slowly, Chinen got the dildo out, turning it off and abandoning it on the bed, then he knelt on the mattress and started caressing his chest, lasciviously undoing his shirt’s buttons and kissing under his neck, his hands venturing lower, meeting that erection that, as hard as Hikaru had tried, was inevitable.

He let Chinen touch him.

He let him push him on the mattress, let him climb on top of him, let him undress him and keep moving that hand on him, turning him on even more, making him desire that he could never stop.

And when the younger brought his mouth to his cock, he completely lost control.

He brought a hand through his hair, tight, taking control of his movements, thrusting inside his mouth, against his tongue, while he already felt close, while every rational thought seemed to have abandoned him.

He wasn’t thinking anymore about the fact that it was Chinen. He didn’t think that he was young anymore, he wasn’t thinking about when he had first met him, that he should’ve been just a kid to his eyes.

That tongue didn’t belong to a kid.

He came, without warning him, but the other didn’t seem to be bothered.

He swallowed, with a deliberately emphasized gesture, then he got up and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, filthily almost, smiling to him.

He didn’t say a thing. He leant over, kissing his lips for the first time, letting him taste his own flavour, moving against him to let him feel his cock against his stomach, without leaving a doubt as to what he wanted from him.

And right then Hikaru seemed to gain back that rationality lost with Yuri’s mouth on him.

He opened his eyes, watched him.

And felt sick at himself.

It was _Chinen._

It was the same one that had called him onii-chan, the same he had watched grow up, that wasn’t an adult yet, that never could be one to his eyes.

He couldn’t. Not like this.

He pushed him off abruptly, collecting his clothes from the ground and putting them back on as quick as possible.

“Hikaru?” Yuri called him, more annoyed than surprised.

“I’m sorry, Chii.” he said, without looking at him. “I can’t do this. I can’t.” he added, confusedly, getting out of the room and toward the entrance.

Once outside, he took a deep breath.

There was something creeping him out in the feelings he had right know.

He kept repeating himself that it was wrong, because it was.

And his problem wasn’t even what had just happened.

What freaked him out, was the incontrollable desire he felt to go back inside and give Chinen what, after all, they both wanted.

He ran out of the building, without looking back.

 

~

 

When he came back, he expected Chinen to have left.

He had prepared himself not to hear from him for a while, to having to deal with his absence.

Instead, once again, the younger surprised him.

He found him in the kitchen, making coffee.

Coffee. As if it was the most normal thing in the world, as if nothing had happened between them.

“Okaeri.” Yuri said to him, turning to look at him and smiling.

He grabbed two mugs, putting them on the table, while Hikaru stared at him.

He sat down, his eyes fixed on him, without knowing what was going through his mind, without daring ask.

“Chii?” he said in the end, questioningly, aware that the other would’ve understood.

He saw him making a crooked smile, without turning toward him again.

“I always get what I want in the end, Hikaru.” he said, almost rueful, then his voice was normal again. “Want some coffee?”

There were too many things Hikaru wished to tell him.

He wanted to ask him to leave, to tell him he wasn’t going to cave, no matter what he could have done.

He _should’ve._

But he didn’t really felt like it.

“Yes. Coffee would be great, thanks.” he murmured.

He would’ve stayed there, watching his play.

He knew, after all, that he wasn’t going to resist much longer.


End file.
